Ragnarok
previous level - Field Ambulance ← → next level - Haunted Valley Ragnarok is the fifth and final level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 2. __TOC__ Description This level is set in the far north in the village of Vikings in the middle of a snow storm. The whole area is covered in snow and everything is frosted and here and there are gallows with hangmen. Next to the village is a shipyard with viking's ships such as drakkars and knaras. Far from the village is a temple which leads to place where Cerberus lives. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by vikings and valkyries. This level introduces three new monsters apart from old ones. Also this level is inhabited by second boss. They include: * Vikings Berserkers * Gladiators * Valkyries * Elemental Giants * Leper Monks * Bones * Beasts * Cerberus - the boss of this level Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Fury. To acquire it, player has to find every secret place. Secret areas/pickups Secrets and holy items * The first secret is located on the drifting ice floes next to the island with destroyed ships. It is reached by jumping into the teleport which will transport the player straight to the drifting ice floes. * The second secret is located on top of one of the rock formations just outside the viking's village. It is reached by jumping into the teleport which will transport the player on top of that rock formation. * The third secret is located on the drifting ice floes next to the village. To reach it the player has to approach the wodden wall and carefully walk to those ice floes. * The fourth secret is located in the not-finished part of the village. It is reached by killing the Cerberus and backtracking all way up to the village. Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Secret 1 (Teleport).PNG|Secret 1 (Teleport). Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Secret 2 (Teleport).PNG|Secret 2 (Teleport). Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Trivia Ragnarok level is a reference to Ragnarök, a "final destination of the gods'" as perceived by Norse Mythology. Ragnarök is a doomsday: a series of major events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major gods, the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Gallery Ragnarok Concept Art.png|Concept art of Ragnarok. Gallery Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 6.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 7.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 8.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 9.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 10.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 11.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 12.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 13.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 14.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 15.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok 16.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Ships 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Ships 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Ships 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Ships 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Gallows 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Sea 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Sea 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Dinosaurs 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Dinosaurs 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Dinosaurs 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Fountain 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Teleport 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 6.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 7.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Temple 8.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Cerberus Lair 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Cerberus Lair 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Cerberus Lair 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Cerberus Lair 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Cerberus Lair 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 5 - Ragnarok - Cerberus Lair 6.jpg Soundtrack Ragnarok Music: Rangarok Fight: Environment Sounds Flame 1: Ocean 1: Ocean 2: Seagulls: Wind Loop: Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels